Slumber Party Take Two!
by TRJamesGal14
Summary: If you read it before 2/6/01 then reread. IT"S REVIESED!!!!!!!!!!!!


This is my first Tenchi fic, so don't kill me. Crossover with Pokemon and Sailor Moon. With me in the mix.  
Note: This fic was writen on the shere moment. Kay!!! DON"T TRUST THE RATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Sorry. I suck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay here is the rewrite of the other Slumber Party! okay  
  
  
"Jessie!" James whined walking down the hall , he was getting dressed while walking down the hall. Ryoko was doing the same while wal;king down the hall following him. "Jessie!" James was so smashed that he didn't even think about trying to hide sleeping with Ryoko a secret, or at least not public news. TRJ walked down the hall in her robe, looking for James."Now if I catch him right before he hits the shower, then I'll be in heaven." She clicked the flash for her camera on when..."OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James was in full makeout with Ryoko and was pulling off her shirt.   
  
There was alot of giggling going on in the hallway. TRJ took more shots of James and Ryoko in their "senstive" moment. She went down the hall to see Nobuoki or whatever, Tenchi's Dad, kissing Jessie's neck. "Oh, this is SOO goood!!!" TRJ whispers taking as many snapshots as her camera will allow. "Oh, man, I didn't know that Jessie could bend like that?"TRJ snapped a few more shots. "There must be something else to do. Ah, the Sailor Scouts!"   
"I didn't know that they liked ! Oh, well more blackmail pics for me!" Snapping all the girls except Washu,Sasami, Renne, and Serena kissing with Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"La, La, La. Oh, cool!" TRJ walks into the lab. A portale stands there open with Meowth, Washu, Sasami, Renne, with Reo-Oki, in front of it. "Hey have you guys seen Tenchi and Serena?" They all point upstairs. "They left the house for a picnic...yesterday."Washu said. TRJ grabs a camera and walks, or runs, I don't care, out of the lab.  
  
*********************************  
Two Hours Later  
*********************************  
  
"I haven't seen anything so dirty since I fell into a pool of dirt." TRJ stumbles into the room. She inserts the 400 rolls of film into a drawer, locking it up, and then ataching a battery to the lack so to electrectute anyone that tries to get the film without a key. The battery was charged with electercity from her Zapdos.  
  
"Now who am I forgeting? YOSHO!!!!!!!!!" TRJ grabs her camera and runs out of the door, towards the shrine.  
  
"What do we have here? Oh, Yosho watching Tenchi's Dad's tapes. Great! Who is that? Well it's a chick wearing nothing so that should be good! Oh, man she isn't!?I got you YOSHO!!!!!!!!!!!!"TRJ clicks furiously at her camera.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two Hours from Now  
___________________________________________________  
  
"Please give us back those pictures!!!!!" Tenchi is begging TRJ on his hands and knees. "We'll do anything!!!!!!!!"George W. Bush is begging on his knees for the pictures of him and hiS rubber ducky during bathey time. (AN: Rubber Ducky!!!HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!Bathy Time!!!!HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!!!!!!)"Anything?" They all nod their heads. "Well..."  
  
"So this is what it feels like to be the president of the United States." TRJ is sitting at her desk with a navy blue suit on. Washu, Sasami, Renne and Reo-Oki were sitting next to her.  
"You guys ever wonder want to know what happend to Ayeka? I mean she was trying to kill Serena. Maybe she changed into Sailor Moon and kicked her ass what do you think?"  
They all looked around the room and got pieces of paper of paperr and threw in them in a hat.  
"Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead, and Exploded into four million carbohydreated protons by the effort of a nerotomic blast." TRJ read the pieces of paper, when she was done she looked a Washu. Everyone else was too.  
  
"Tell me how you did this?" Washu looked puzzled at TRJ's question. "How did you fit all that on a 1by1 inch piece of paper?" Washu smiled. They were all converted into a classroom and Washu was wearing a Teaching Uniform.   
  
"Now, my students..." Washu began. "Here we go again..." TRJ mumbled under her breath.  
  
*******************************  
Three Hours Later  
****************************  
  
"That's how I was able to fit that on such a little piece of paper." Everyone in the room is asleep, other then TRJ, who was the only one who understood anything Washu said. "Washu, I think you should learn how to shorten your speechs." TRJ walked past Washu and returned to her office back into an office.  
  
"Man do you suck!!!!!!!! TRJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasami was yelling for TRJ because Washu insisted in making something that would turn them all into genuises. Reo-Oki had just stood there and hissed at Washu. TRJ entered the room. "Okay you guys can you please sit down and not fight?" TRJ whispered into Washu's ear something that made her smile.   
  
What happened to everyone else, well James was drunk when he kissed Ryoko. So he was TRJ's husband now. Everyone else was chilling out as the new pres's servants. George W. Bush has to was the dishes and the laundry...for the entire Board. Which is just Jessie and Meowth. Jessie has at least 900,000,000 diffrent outfits.  
  
Everyone other then that has to just be themselves and do whatever she says TRJ other then Ryoko who is the one and ONLY Vice-Pres. James is First Man.   
___________________________________________________  
Rewrite better? Well let me know at the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
HINT: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
